The invention relates to a charge-coupled semiconductor arrangement with a substrate made of semiconductor material, whereby an insulator layer is applied onto one of its surfaces, with three successions of electrodes thereupon, whereby one electrode of each succession, respectively, form a group below which an asymmetric potential well may be produced in the substrate.
Such semiconductor arrangements have already been developed. In such a semiconductor arrangement, the electrodes are conducted among one another in a succession. In the case of three successions, this means that three different "connection circuits" must be provided which are electrically insulated from one another. If, in the case of such a semiconductor arrangement, all electric connections are directly provided upon the insulator layer in the form of conductor paths, these electric connections must be separated from one another by further insulator layers. This causes a difficult design problem, since several photo-lacquer steps and etching steps are required in order to produce the desired structure of the conductor paths.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a charge coupled semiconductor arrangement with three electrode successions which has a simpler electrode design arrangement than has been employed in the prior art and provides a much simpler wiring arrangement.